


Aw, fuck.

by cornstarch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Unrequited Lust, kylo can't handle his emotions so he just. jerks it, kylo is a kinky gay pissbaby and no one is surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornstarch/pseuds/cornstarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren jacks off, but he keeps getting distracted by his emotions for the object of his fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aw, fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna start off by apologizing for the summary. and the pacing. and the work in general the writing felt so weird but maybe it sounds like how kylo would write? that's what I'm hoping for 
> 
> this is the most shameful goddamn thing ive ever written

There is absolutely nothing worse than a lust fueled by hatred.

That's what this is, right? Hate lust? Certainly it must be, Kylo thinks. He's not the kind of person to have tender feelings, and especially not for someone like… _Hux_. Right? Of course. Just the man's name makes his nose wrinkle in disgust. This is purely sexual. How could he doubt himself?

He pushes the whole thing out of mind and refocuses on the task at hand - or rather, the erection in his hand. Right, that. When fantasizing about your rival - coworker? friend? - it's best not to overthink it. Maybe this is a lesson in discipline. In focus. _Refocus_.

He refocuses. There's his dick. Hand, lotion, everything's in order. He closes his eyes and starts tugging at himself. There we go. Ragged breath, the occasional moan (is it a moan? a squeak? simply a sharp inhale?), and the other unfortunate sounds created by these motions all mingle together and nearly escape their creator’s ears - it’s like the physical pleasure alone is taking up so much of Kylo’s attention that he can’t allocate any to hearing them. Nor can he allocate any attention to his emotions, and that’s for the better.

_Good boy_. The words come in a familiar voice…and a familiar tone. That tone! That’s what really gets him going, more than anything else. In another context - any context not entirely internal, a closed loop, like this one - he’d scold Hux and all but dare the guy to condescend to him again. But this is safe, a fantasy; and it is (perhaps more importantly) fucking hot.

_Slut. The big bad boss of the First Order melts under my touch? Is completely willing to do as I say, when I say it? How powerful is a man who's a slave to his own desire?_ Alright, so he has a little degradation kink. If the fact that he's fantasizing about it isn't enough to prove it, how close he is should be. He just...needs it. He needs someone to take him down a notch. Yes. To turn him into the whimpering, pitiful mess he is deep down. And...maybe to hold him after.

_You like that? Being spoken to like a dog? I saw your face when I called you "good boy". Don't think I don't know exactly what your weaknesses are._ Kylo's breath became more rapid, his vocalizations a little louder, and he shouted as...

...Hux walked in. The general did an immediate about-face, leaving with no other words apart from "This isn't a good time. I apologize."


End file.
